


Double chocolate chip frappe with extra whip and chocolate drizzle

by okjb



Series: Coffee shop AU drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble Collection, Fluffy and Cute, M/M, just a whole lot of sweetness, t for language really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at a Coffee Shop is definitely an exciting experience. But this is the shit that actually happens, that no one really talks about.<br/>7 employees, 1 busy Coffee shop<br/>yugyeom shares a kiss in the back. Youngjae gets a rude customer. and Jackson's hair is the gossip of the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double chocolate chip frappe with extra whip and chocolate drizzle

**Author's Note:**

> so from years working at a coffee shop, I've dealt with many different types of people, and i kind of wanted to write down a few of those experiences :) they're just drabbles, so they're not that great lol

Yugyeom honestly loves his job. Although he wakes up at the devils hour every morning, he loves working at Café Bean with his favorite people of all time. His best friend, who he sometimes hold hands or kisses with during breaks, Bambam, had got him the job last summer and he couldn’t be happier. Although he’s the newbie and the youngest, everyone is surprising really nice.

His usually works his morning shifts with bambam and Youngjae. Honestly, they’re the best morning crew ever, because even without a drop of caffeine, they are both so energetic, that Yugyeom can’t even be grouchy for waking up at 5 in the morning. Usually between 7AM – 11AM is the biggest rush for them. They hardly have time to chit chat or take a break. By 11AM, they usually make themselves a drink and do busy work to not get bored.

“Yugy, you’re teeth are seriously going to rot if you keep drinking such sweet drinks.”

“Bam, I don’t judge you when you throw millions of espresso shots into yours. I like sweet over bitter, and you don’t complain when you ask for kisses because ‘you taste so sweet yugy’.”

“Oh shit.” Youngjae snickers.

“Shut up Youngjae. Oh, did you guys hear about Jackson?” Bambam asks as he cleans a few tables across the bar. The inside is currently empty, so he doesn’t have to keep his voice down.

“Ouu about his hair? I think manager Mark is going to have a heart attack when he sees him.” Yugyeom replies.

“Yugyeom you’ve been working here almost a year and you still call him Manager Mark? That’s funny. But yeah, I saw on Instagram, and Jackson looks really hot with his short black hair. It’s a good thing they come in today at the same time.” Youngjae grins mischievously.

“I don’t know, manager mark just sounds cute right?” They all nod in agreeance and start doing their duties for their shift. Youngjae is in charge of cleaning the main floor. Bambam has to restock everything for the afternoon crew, and Yugyeom has to clean the working area.

“Yugy, can you help me reach the straws for me, they’re at the top rack.”

“Yeah, sure I’ll be there in a sec. Let me refill the tea of the day first.”

Yugyeom walks to the back room and is forced against the wall by Bambam. His head hit the concrete and groans in pain, but they’re swallowed by Bambam’s lips pressed against his. Yugyeom eases into the kiss and opens his mouth to let Bambam have control.

“You didn’t have to tease me earlier.” Bambam breathes in between kisses.

“Yeah but you started first.” Yugyeom wraps his arms against bambams much smaller waist and lifts him up.

“Can you guys not eat face right in front of the clock in machine, I’m not going to be late because of you idiots.”

“Jaebum hyung, I didn’t know it was noon already?” A flustered Yugyeom ask as he puts Bambam down and flattens his shirt.

“It’s not. I just came early.”

“Oh because of Youngjae?” Bambam nudges an elbow and raises an eyebrow at Jaebum.

“Wha-what are you talking about? I just thought it might be busy, so I came in earlier?”

“Yeah okay, why do you sound like your trying to convince yourself?” Bambam teases. “But for real though hyung, you should really make a move already before it’s too late. You know, Youngjae said Jackson was hot this morning.”

“Seriously?” Jaebum looks sincerely surprised, and Yugyeom can’t believe he fell for Bambam’s teasing. Sure, he did say that, but it’s out of context.

“Yeah, this is what happens when you don’t even have social media.”    

“Whatever. I’m going to help clean or something.” Jaebum throws his bag on the employee table and walks out of the back room. At first, Yugyeom was afraid of Jaebum the most. His stoic glare and his sharp eyes seemed very unapproachable. But that’s his charm. He even gets the second most tips, behind Jinyoung who’s been working the longest alongside Mark, because of his bad boy aura. If only everyone knew how head over heels and whipped he is for Youngjae.

“Want to come over to watch some movies after work?” Bambam snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Sure, but let’s stick around to witness the sexual tension between Mark and Jackson later. Deal?”

“Hell yeah.”

 

“Excuse me, I ordered this latte with almond milk, but this is definitely soy. I want to speak to whoever made this.”

 _Ah fuck_. Yugyeom and Bambam walk out to see what’s going on. A middle aged women is currently shouting at sweet Youngjae and Jaebum is right next to him with a very annoyed look.

“Ma’am I made your drink, and I can guarantee it was made with almond milk. I can take that one back and make you another one if you’d like?” Youngjae tries to salvage the situation before she gets more upset.

“That won’t be necessary, just give me my money back.”

Before Jaebum could open his mouth, to probably defend he’s maiden’s honor, Yugyeom steps in, “of course ma’am, we’re sorry about this incident. I’ll take care of you at this register over here.”  

Once she’s finally gone and no one is near, Jaebum is the first to speak, “fucking pretentious bitch.”

“Don’t let her ruin your day Youngjae.” Yugyeom pats his shoulder.

“Nah its fine, we all get those customers right?”

“Yeah.” They all sadly agree.

 

Right at noon, when the afternoon crew clock in, Youngjae, Yugyeom, and Bambam take a seat at a table right in front of the bar. Jaebum, Mark, and Jackson clock in and Youngjae is making heart eyes towards Jaebum, while Yugyeom and Bambam stare at the main event.

“J-Jackson, you’re hair.. it looks amazing.”

“Yeah?” a blushing Jackson runs a hand through his hair. He misses the way Mark bites his lip while staring at Jackson. But Yugyeom and Bambam definitely don’t.

Although they’re always busy, and have to deal with rude customers and complaints. Yugyeom loves his job, and his coworkers.      

 


End file.
